ProjectSummary/Abstract The University of Utah Department of Chemistry Analytical NMR Core Facility is proposing to acquire a new 500 MHz solution NMR spectrometer equipped with a 2-channel state-of-the-art digital console; X-nuclei optimized double resonance broadband liquid nitrogen cooled cryoprobe with automated tuning capabilities; X- nuclei optimized double resonance broadband room temperature probe with automated tuning capabilities and an automated sample changer. The requested spectrometer is intended to replace aging instrumentation that is heavily utilized by multiple NIH investigators, but for which there is no longer vendor support to maintain these now technically obsolete spectrometers. Thus, the overall goal of this proposal is to begin the process of updating and replacing the aging NMR spectrometers in the Analytical NMR Core Facility, while simultaneously enhancing sensitivity and reintroducing high-throughput sampling capabilities. Our primary focus is to secure modern NMR instrumentation for open-access small molecule characterization and structural elucidation, catalyst development, and monitoring of reaction interaction dynamics. Increased sensitivity and automation (compared to current 30 year old spectrometers that serve as work-horses for these experiments) will greatly enhance the efficiency of our NIH funded research and accelerate discovery. Specifically, acquisition of this instrument will support research efforts of six NIH funded laboratories in the Department of Chemistry, several additional labs funded through federal or private foundation funding sources, as well as the University?s Synthetic and Medicinal Chemistry Core Facility (USMCC), which supports multiple NIH projects across campus. Increased sensitivity will enhance user ability to prepare and characterize new small molecules with biomedical significance in an efficient manner. These discoveries improve human health, primarily addressing problems in infectious disease, macroreticular degeneration/glaucoma and cancer. Enhanced sensitivity across multiple nuclei including 1H, 13C, 19F and 31P coupled with robust variable temperature (VT) control will enable the ability to more efficiently interrogate reaction dynamics and catalysis toward discovery of new reactions for the efficient preparation of novel molecules that impact human disease and fundamental problems in energy. Automation will streamline the acquisition of 1D and 2D NMR spectra primarily for laboratories that require significant throughput of small molecule characterization.